


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magyk, Marcellia, Nothing Gold Can Stay, Robert Frost, Septimus Heap - Freeform, fyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Marcia and Marcellus have experienced some difficulties in their relationship and Marcellus is upset and afraid to see her after what has happened. These are his thoughts.





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

**Nothing Gold Can Stay:**

Marcellia One-Shot Fic

 

     The winter wind was cold as ice and it seeped into Marcellus’ skin as he stood alone on a rickety pier overlooking the Moat. He shivered and drew his cloak tighter around him, thoughts racing awfully.

     Marcellus closed his eyes, fighting back tears. With a heavy sigh, he sat down on the edge of the dock and stared gloomily at the muddy, swirling water. 

     _It’s my fault,_ Marcellus thought to himself, angrily wiping at his eyes with soaked woolen sleeves.

     He wished once more that Marcia were there to laugh with him about the horrible weather and hold his hand. Everything was better when she was around. But she wouldn’t be around; not ever again. He only had himself to blame for that.

     He should have known it couldn’t last. They had loved too quickly and burned too quickly, like  **Fyre**  when it met coal. All that remained now were glowing embers, and hardly that. A poem that he had first heard as a small child ran through his head, something from one of the ancient poets from days gone by.

_Nature’s first green is gold,_  
Her hardest hue to hold.   
Her early leafs a flower;   
But only so an hour.   
Then leaf subsides to leaf.   
So Eden sank to grief,   
So dawn goes down to day.   
Nothing gold can stay.

_Robert Frost, 1920_

     Marcellus thought, with a sigh, that certainly it was true. With Marcia, all had seemed like happy days as beautiful as Eden in the springtime. How wrong he was. Their pasts had both caught up to them all of a sudden and neither was pretty or golden. He knew he had done terrible things in the past. He didn’t deserve her forgiveness or her love. It was too late.

      _Nothing gold can stay._ Marcellus repeated like a mantra in his head, letting the phrase flood his thoughts like the tears he had already lost his fight against.  _Nothing gold can stay._ Freezing drops of rain fell from the sky, soaking Marcellus’ hair and his robes, chilling him to the bone and numbing his senses. But he could care less.  _Nothing gold can stay._     

     His thoughts hurt like the dull ache of a burn when it is left untreated. The thought of Marcia burned his mind. No matter how many times he turned over their arguments in his mind, the ending was always the same. Always.

_So Eden sank to grief,_  
So dawn goes down to day.   
Nothing gold can stay.    

     Marcellus stood once more, a bit closer to the edge this time, and stared down hopelessly at the dark, rushing water. He thought of Marcia again, rain mixing with the tears that fell from his cheeks. He knew that he couldn’t face her again; it would be too painful, for both of them.

      _Nothing gold can stay._     

      He took a deep breath and made a small step towards the water.

     “Marcellus?” A small voice behind him caused him to turn back around. Marcia was standing there, shivering in her rain-soaked dress. She walked towards him quickly, for once not caring what she looked like or who saw her.

     Marcellus wiped the tears from his cheeks and walked up to her. “Marcia,” his voice shook as he said her name. “I…I’m…”

     Marcia took his hand and held it tightly. “I know. We’ll talk about it alright?” she took a deep breath, steadying her voice. “For now, though, let’s go home.” 

     He nodded silently and followed her closely, never letting go of her hand.


End file.
